Harry Potter and His Live After School
by harrymione4ever7
Summary: Voldemort is dead. Harry and Hermione are happily married with children!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fanfic! I hope you R&R and say to me the things, Ishould make better! Now much fun by reading this story!

Disclaimer: Idon't own Harry Potterit's all J.K.R.s! But I i own a view people who you willknow in the nextchapters!

**Chapter One: The day of Voldemorts death!**

You can see three people crying over the dead body of Ronald Weasly. A person came running towards them,

" Hey, you three! We've won!", it was the voice of Draco Malfoy."What's up with you?"

Now they turn aroundand you can see their faces, all full with tears.

The persons are, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.(of course)

" Shut up Malfoy!"

Draco is very shocked as he hears this hard words, at least he thout they've become friends during the war with Voldemort.

Then he saw, what happend and was sorry.

" Honey, I'm so sorry, you know I never really liked him, but in these last hours, I startedmaking up with him", he said to his girlfriend Ginny.

Ginny was very pleasedabout her boyfriend being here and saying that.

" Thank you! It's nice of you to say this."

Draco embrassed her and gives her a soft kiss.

" Thank you, Draco! You are a good friend", these words came from Harry.

Draco's POV

_Icouldn't belive my ears_. _I thought he never had forgiven me, the way I teased him and his friends, especially Hermione! And now I am friends with both of them! Perhaps he has forgiven me, because Hermione, his girlfriend, has frogeven me._

Normal POV

They all went home with different feelings on what had happend. Hermione and Harry were holding hands and got to sleep together.

* * *

Hey you I know it's very short chapter, but it's my first. I promise, the next one will be longer. I don't know how long it takes for me to update, but I hope, that you review if you've read that, wheather I should continue or not! If you have any ideas or suggestion, give them to me. I don't wanna bother you any longer, so see you in the next chapter!(i hope so) 

Morgaine


	2. Four years later

Hello, here is my second Chapter. I'm so sorry that it took this long to update, but now I have maneged it.

**Chapter two: Four years later**

Harry and Hermione are now married and have foue children.A boy called James Ronald Potter, who is three years old, and three girls named, Vivian Lily Potter aged one month, Sianna Emma Potter aged one month also, but three minutes younger than her sister, and Emily Jennifer Potter also one month but ten minutes younger than Sianna.

Harry is visiting Hermione in the hospitel and takes James with him for the first time.James is very exited to see them.

**At the hospital**

"I wanna have sisa!" James says to his mother while grabbing at the little babys.

"Here but be carefu!Take carre of them!"Hermione answeres.

James POV

As I held my sisters, I knew I will always take care of them. I liked them from the very first moment!

Normal POV

"Darling, when are you allowed to come home?" Harry asks his wife.

"Today", answers Hermione.

**At home**

Hedwig, Harry's owl, has brought a letterfrom Hogwarts.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you and your family?_

_I know you will wonder why I write to you, but it's very omportant._

_I've been asked for the post of Minister for Magic, for the 30st time and now that I know one person who can run the school as I did, I accepted._

_And here is my request:_

_I want you to become Headmaster and Defense Against the Dark Arts proffessor at Hogwarts, and Hermione Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration theacher._

_I know that you have children, but I think you can live with your whole family in the castle and there will always be someone who'd like to baby-sit for your children._

_I hope you accept these posts and owl me back as soon as you've decided._

_Your friend,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Minister for Magic)_

"Hermione, guess who has written to us", Harry shouted as he finished the letter.

"I don't know", said Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Dumbledore, he wants us to return to Hogwarts.You to be Head of Gryffindor House and Tranfiguration teacher and me to be Headmaster and DADA proffesor!", Harry said to his wife.

"But what about the children?", Hermione asks.

"He's also thought about that. Here read the letter!" Harry said and handed the letter to his wife.

When Hermione has finished:"It's wonderful!"

"Should I take this as an agreement?", Dumbledore, who had just aperated, said.

"I think so", said Harry "Or Hermione?"

"Of course!", came the answer.

"I'm very happy that you agreed. If you want you can get there tomorrow.", Dumbledore said and disapperated.

* * *

Thanks to Janet Martini, my first rewiever and to 

Dream Phantommy second rewiever.

I hope I can update soon.

Thanks for reading!

Morgaine


	3. Arival at Hogwarts

**Chapter three: Arival at Hogwarts**

The next mornig, Harry and Hermione were awoken by a little vioce.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts!" shouted James gleefully and jumped on the bed.

He jumped up and dow when he heard some one say.

"James, stop it. What the hell has happend?", Harry asks his son.

"We're going to Hogwarts!", James said.

"Oh, yes!Wake up Hermione I'm down making brackfast, and you",Harry said to James "come and help me!"

"Ok, dad!"

The two went downstairs to the kitchen.Harry is setting the table when he hears Hermione call from upstairs:

"Can you come and help me with the girls? It's difficult to get three at once!"

"I'm coming, mom!" James shouts runnig upstairs to carry one of his sisters.

At the brackfast table:

James POV

As we sat there eating our food, suddenly the bell began to ring. I stood up to open the door and there stood a man with such a long silvery grey hair and beart that I got a shock at first but then I recognised that this must be Albus Dumbledore, the minister for magic.

I led him inside and he said:"This must be your son James, looks exactly like Harry."

Normal POV

"Hello Albus", Harry said "Thanks for the compliment!"

"Hello", said Hermione " Youwant some brackfast?"

"If you have some for me, I wouldn't say no!" Dumbledore answered.

"Take a seat and help your self!" Harry pointed to the next chair.

After they had finished brackfast Dumbledoreput all their things together with a tip of his wand the packages got directly to Hogwarts.

"Where are our things?", James wanted to know.

"At Hogwarts. We will floo there. Harry take one of your doughters and James, Hermione takes also one of your doughters and I will take the other." Dumbledore said to them.

Harry stepped into the fire with Sianna on his arm and James on the other hand. He threw the floopowder into the fire and said:

"Hogwarts!"

Then Hermione went after him with Vivian and then Dumbledore with Emily.

At Hogwarts:

"This is a graet new invention of yours, it's less dangerous to floo with this new system." Harry said to Dumbledore.

"Thank you. I will show you your rooms now, if you'd follow me please!"

They walked to the stone gargoyle and entered to the Headmaster office. Everyone, exept Dumbledore stared opend mouthed.

"I have rebuilt these quaters a little, so they are good to life in here with a family."

"This is very huge. But it's very nice", Hermione said to Dumbledore.

"I don't know, but perhaps you would like to have more children. You can never know this."

"Thank you very much!"Hermione said to him.

"I will leave you alone now, I think you havemany thinga to unpack. If you are ready you can discover your rooms and then come to lunch in the great hall, the other teachers must arrive soon."

With these words he left and James started to run through the rooms.

* * *

Now here is my third chapter and it didn't last very long to update. 

Thank you for your great reviews and I'm so pleased you like the children. The tripples are, because everyone makes twins and so I thought I make a tripple.

I hope you like this chapter, too and Ithat I can update soon!

Morgaine


	4. Meeting the others

**Chapter four: Metting the others**

****

James ran gleefully through the quaters, while Harry and Hermione were getting their things unpacked.

"This is so wonderful of Albus!" Hermione said.

"Yes, your right. Look, it seems that James is happy, too!" Harry smiled at his wife.

"I think we've done the right thing" Hermione nodded towards James, who wasjust playing with fawkes.

"I'm courius what the other teachers will say, especially Snape!" Harry said with a grin on his face.

"So let's take James and the girls and get down" Hermione said while making the girls ready.

"James! Come! We have to go downstairs for dinner!" Harry jelled so that James can hear him.

"Ok, I'm here. Can I take one of my sisters?"James asked.

"Of course,take Vivian" Hermione gave him her eldest daughter.

When they all got downstairs, they could hear a vioce speak in the great hall:

"Hello! You all should at least know, that I am now Minister for Magic, and I suppose you wonder, who is going to be the new headmaster. Of course the simplst thing would be when Minerva will take the post, but I wanted her in the Ministry as my assistant and she accepted. There are also the postsof DADA and Transfiguration teacher to be taken. I have found two people, who will fit all our gaps. Some will know by now, but for those who don't know yet, I have a surprise for you. I hope **all** of you appreciate my lastdecition as headmaster..."

He was interupted by a knok on the door.

"That must be them. Please welcome back Mr.and Mrs. Potter and their children.

The Potters walked in and sat down.

"Harry will be the new headmaster and DADA prof., and Hermione will be Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration teacher!"

"Thank you, Albus!" Harry said and with that really **everyone** clapped their hands, including Snape.

"Now,these aremy children, James who is holding Vivian, the eldest one of my daughters, the second is Sianna,k who is on Hermiones arms, and last but not least, I'm holding Emily, the youngest!"

Again there was clapping.

"I hope I can differate them, when they are going to school" Severus Snape said with a grin "And congratulations Harry!"

"Er.. thank you" Harry said rather taken a back by the words of the Potions Master.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you think. How can it be, that the evil git is so nice. I tell you something, I didn't mean to be mean to you, but I had to.I had to cover my Death Eater appriance, because of the many Death Eater children in our school, but now the Dark Lord is dead and I can show my real self! And didn't hate your father, after all he was one of my best freinds." Severus said.

"Ok, I think that we will have no problems!" Harry answerd.

Severus raised his glass: "To Harry and Hermione Ptter, the new staff members!"

All echod.

"Thaks to you all. The password to our quaters is "Children!" Hary said, and when everyone burst into laughter, he added "For the first."

After all people had eaten their things, the feast got very funny. Snape played with James, who reminded him so much at his grandfather, Dumbledore enjoed himself with the girls, and Harry and Hermione were talking to the other teachers.

"Mom, I wanna go to bed!" James said yawning.

"Ok, we are going upstairs, thanks for the happy welcome." Hermione said to the staff.

"I'm coming to help youget the children upstairs!" Severus and Albus said in a unison.

In the night, Harry and Hermione were talking a´bout who to make godparents for their children.

"I think we should take Severus for James" Harry said.

"Yes, and Dumbledore for Vivian." Hermione said.

"Ok, then Minerva for Sianna" came from Harry

"And at least Lupin for Emily," both said in a unison.

"I think we've made a good choice, let's talk to them tomorrow,good night sweetheart, I love you!" Harry wispred to his wife.

"Good night and I love you,too!"

A within minutes they were asleep, having dreams of the wonderful and eventful day.

* * *

Now here is my fourthchapter, I am so sorry that it took so long.

The next chapter will bee about the new students. I want you to give names and a house in which they should bee, but not all in the same house. Tehy all will get special roles.

I hope you give me many names and thanks to my two constant rewiwers!

Morgaine


	5. First duties as Headmaster

I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hp characters, only the children are mine. The new students belong to my constant reviewer Janet Martini!

I would like to thank her.

**Chapter five: The first duties as headmaster**

Tow days later, it was the start of term. Harry and Hermione were making everything ready for the students. The evening came fast and with it the students. While Prof. Hermione Potter is welcoming the first years, the older students are taking their seats and were wondering, who those little children at the staff table are.

At the entrance hall

"Welcome first years, I'm prof. Hermione Potter. In a few minutes you are going through these doors and will be sorted in one of the houses. There are Griffyndor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. But when you are sorted, I would like you to be friends, no matter in which house you are, even Slytherin and Gryffindor. You all know, that Lord Voldemort had been defeted and there are no more Death Eaters, no one will have something against a freindship between the different houses. Godric Gryffindor and Salasar Slytherin were once best friends. I will await you inside!"

There was wispering when they got through the great wooden doors. They got all in a row, while the headmaster stood up.

"Welcome to our first years, welcome back to all the others. Now,whenmy wife is reading out your namethen you go forward and place the sorting hat on your head and go straight to your house tables. Now let the sorting begin." He sat down, and Hermione began to read out the names on the list."

"Barnes Henry!" a little boy who was standing with three other students walkeld forwards. As he put on the hat it shouted:

"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table broke in applause.Then after a few more students, the second of the four went to be sorted as his name:

"Grisham Stefen" was called. He put the hat on his head it shouted:

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table brokein applause. He was a little sad, that he wasn't with his friend.Then a girl, who was also standig where the others had walked forward as her name:

"Howard Georgia!" was read out. She put the hat on in the hope to come in one of the houses of her freinds. But the hat shouted:

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table broke in applause. She smiled weakly at her two freinds as she passed them. Then the last of the four:

"Keatley Regina!" has to be sorted. and as I couldn't be different, she came into:

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table broke in applause. When every student had been sorted, the headmaster stood up once again.

"At the moment I only have to say TUCK IN!" Many different food appeard on the tables an everyone enjoyed the feast.

After the feast, Harry stood up once more and the hall silenced at once.

"Now, that you all have eaten, I will tell you the news about Hogwarts. Ther are two new teachers this year, one is my wife Hermione Potter, who will teach Transfiguration and will be Head of Gryffindor House..." he must stop at the loud clapping from the Gryffindor table. "And second, I, Harry Potter, will take DADA and will be the new Headmaster, for those who haven't noticed yet!" He said with a twinkle and there was applause from everyone.

"You may have wonderd, who these little childern are, they are mine. The boy, James Potter, is 3 years old and the girls, Vivian, Sianna and Emily Potter, are one month.They will stay at Hogwarts with us, and if anyone likes to babysit and wants to earn a little money, he/she is welcomed. Come in two days to me or my wife and say it. The forbidden forest is still forbidden. Now you can leave, prefects show the first years the way!"

After loud murmering and chair rattling, they all were gone.

"This was a great speach,I couldn't make it better!" Dubledore said, who was at the staff table. The others nodded in agreement.

"Albus, Severus and Minerva, I would like you to come to my office at nine o'clock!" Harry said

"Harry let's do and floo Remus." Hermione said to her husband.

They stood up and left the Great Hall.

In their office:

"Remus Lupin!" Harry said in the fireplace.

"Hello Harry! What do you want?"

"I want you to be here at nine o'clock, because I have to anounce something."

"Ok, I'll be there!" Remus said and his head disappeared.

At nine o'clock it nocked at hte office door and Severus, Albus and Minerva entered.

"So, what wnted you to talk about?" Severus asked.

"Wait till our last guest arrives." You could hear a plop, and Remus came out of the fire.

"Now, that we are comlet, Hermione and I wanted to ask a favor of you. Severus, would you become godfather of James, please?"

"Of course! I would love to!"

"Ok,very well, then Albus would you be the godfather of our eldest daughter, Vivian?"

He gave the same answer as Severus.

"And Minerva and Remus, would you be godmother and -father of the other two?"

They, of course, gave the same answers as the others.

"Thanks this means very much to us" Hermione said.

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing! 

And I will specialy thank my two best friends, who have read and reviewed this story! Thanks to eagle and lissi!

I would also thank Janet for giving me names and all the other reviewers for reviewing!

luy ya all

Morgaine


	6. First lessons

Hello, everyone! Now I'm bringing the next chapter! I hope you aren't mad at me for keeping it so long, but I had to do many thingsfor school. But now on with the story, other notes are on the end.

**Chapter six: First classes**

After the weekend, the first lessons began. They had put up all the first years together in every lesson, because in that case it is more easily to make freinds with the other houses. Harry got atfirstthe first years and Hermione got advanced Transfiguration, with seven years Gryffindor and Slytherin. One of the class was Dennis Creevey. The first years were so exited to have double DADA the first on monday, that they didn't mind having double potions afterwards.

As they entered the classroom, the to take seats were Stefen, Regina, Geogia and Henry. They got the only table for four. After all students have taken their seats, Prof. Potter entered.

"Good morning, class!" Harry said to his students.

"Good morning Prof. Potter!" the class echoed.

"Today, we are going to work with a boggart. Can anyone say us what a boggart is?"

Reginas hand shot in the air.

"Yes, Miss Keatly?"

"The boggart turns into your worst fear when you face it."

"Very good. And does anyone know, which spell you art to take?"

Again, Reginas hand shot in the air.

"Yes, Miss Keatly!" Harry said with a smile. She reminded him very much of his wife in her first year.

"Riddikulus! You must think of something funny and say Riddikulus."

"Very Good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now get in a line and everyone will face the boggart."

They all got in a line. It was very funny. As it was turn of Regina, Harry noticed that her boggart turned into a moon and remembered a letter he had got at the middle of summer. He had allowed her to come, and would bring her every full moon to the whomping willow, like they've done it withRemus. Gladly nobody noticed, Harry thought.

At the end of the lesson, everyone walked out and Harry said:

"Miss Keatley, would you please stay here for a moment."

"Of course Proffessor:" she said toHarry and to her freinds: "Go ahead and tell Snape, that I will come in a minute."

Her friends left her.

"I am very proud of you, that you have done the boggart, even if everyone had noticed. I have said in the letter I wrote to your mother, that I have a place where you can go every full moon. I will bring you there. Do your friends know about it?"

"No, and I don't want to tell them.I had never had friends, especially such good friends." and Harry noticed the similarity to the story of Remus, his godfather and his father.

"Come to my office after dinner, when the next fullmoon apears."

"Thank you very much prof.!" Regina said to Harry.

"You're welcome. And you have to go to Potions next, ifI'm right."

"Yes, I better go. Good bye and thanks again!" With these words, she wentout of the office and to the dungeons.She was very curius, where Prof. Potter would go with her, andwhat Prof. Snape would say, because of being late.

As sheknockedon the door and entered, she could say that everyone was determined to see,how Snape would react.

"Ah, hasMiss Keatly decided to join us? Which news of a Gryffindor!"he said with his usual sneer.

"Sorry Proffessor, I had to talk to Prof. Potter." she said shyly.

"Yes, of course is our famus teacher more interesting as this class;" he said still with his sneer: " But I hope this will not happen to often, and now go to your seat next to your friends and start working!" he said this time smilining and in a nice voice.

Everyone gasped, as they noticed thatthe evil Prof. Snape can be friendy. Snape was very amused of the faces. The rest of the lesson went quite gentle. Nearly everyone was able to make the potion acceptable, but only Stefen and Regina were the ones who made it perfect.

"Ten points each to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, for making an exelent potion."

Again everybody was surpriced, that Snape gave points toother houses than his own.

After potions, they had lunch, and our four friends seperated and walked to their housetables. When they have finished, they met at the Entrance Hall, to go together to double Transfiguration.

In Transfiguration they had to change mice into goblets, after they had done a little theorie. Georgia and again Regina were the ones who had done it best after the second try.

"Very good, Miss Howard and Miss Keatley! Ten points to each of you!" Hermione said.

The girls gave eachother high five and everyone was getting anoyed because Regina knew everything. At the end of the lesson, everyone has managed to make it right.

Next the first years had to go to Charms. the Charms lesson was very much fun. They had to get feathers fly up with the incantation _Wingardium Leviosa. _Henry and Regina were the ones who managed it first. They went to help their friends and the others, so that everyone could do it by the end of the lesson. Again each of them earned ten points.

After dinner, the four friends talked about the day, and when they are holding togehter, they are unbreakabel. They agreed, that everyday after dinner till curfew, they meet in the libriary to make their homework together. They also want to go to the Potters to babysit their children. Before going to bed, they gave eachother the high five.

* * *

Again I'm very sorry that it took so long and I can't promise when I update the next chapter, because I'm very busy with the school. I also write a new story, and I hope you will read it as well. 

Iwant to thank all my reviewers and specially Janet Martini, because she has reviewed after every chapter.

Till the next chapter

Morgaine


	7. Babysitters

Hey, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that you have to wait so long, but I have finally managed it.

Special thanks to Janet Martini for reviewing every chapter of every story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything exept for the children. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling and the four friends belong to Janet!

**Chapter Seven: Babysitters**

The next mornig, our four friends went to the quaters of Harry and Hermione to tell them, that they will babysit their children. They said the password _children_ and knocked on the door.

"Good morning come in!" Harry said and the four opened the door and entered.

"Good morning Sir!" Regina said.

"What can I do for you?"

"We wanted to tell you,that whenever you need someone to babysit, we'd love to do it!" Georgia said.

"That's very nice of you! I will come back to it, but I have to ask Hermione first!"

"Who is there, darling?" Hermione shouted from upstairs.

"Regina, Georgia, Henry and Stefen. They want to aply for the job as babysitters for our children. Is this ok?"

"Yeah, I guess", Hermione said coming down."If you want you can catch the children from upstairs. You are all good in school, so I have no doubts. If the children like you, you can have the job!"

The four went upstairs to fetch the four children.

"Hello James! If you want, we are your new babysitters. We will take care of you and your sisters." Regina said to James.

"Yeah, It would be great. What are your names?" James asked.

"I am Regina, theboy by Emily is Henry, the other girl is Georgia and this boy is Stefen.!"

"Hi Auntie Gina. Carry!" James said and wanted on the arms of Regina.

The other three took each one of the girls and went downstairs. Harry and Hermione were exited, that the children seemed to trust the four so fast.

"Dadda, Mommy this is Auntie Gina! That is Auntie Ria, this is Uncle Steffie and here is Uncle Hennie!" James said to his parents.

"You have the job, it seems that they all like you!" Hermione said." If you want you can come today after dinner to babysit, Harry and I want to go to cinema!"

"Of course! Thank you very much Professeor!" Georgia said.

"Never mind, and you can call us Harry and Hermione, when no one is around!" Harry said.

"Thank you, we have to go now, we have courses!" Regina said and the others moaned and Hermione grinned, this reminded her so much of herself.

The four went to attend their courses.

"They are so nice. I hope Reginas secret won't put them appart!" Hermione said.

"perhaps we can give her a surprise, if we help the others to become animagi! You notice this similary to Remus' story. ANd Rregina is a lot like you, I think because she don't want to be an outsider!"

"Yes, I've noticed, Honey!" Hermione saidand kissed him.

"Next full moon, we will take Regina to the whomping willow and we say the others to babysit that night, so we can teach them. But Regina musn't know!" Harry said.

"Ok, now I have to go to my first class this day. And I think youtoo."

"Bye! See you later!" Harry said giving his wife a smile and walking to his first class.

After Harry had vanished, Dumbledore appeared to take care of the children and Hermione Went for her class, too!

* * *

Hey this was it! I know it's kind of short, but I have a writers block. the next chapter will be the discovery of the secret and then I will jump a few years, till James is going to school. I had no better title. 

I hope you like it.

Love ya all

#Morgaine


	8. Revelation

Hey everybody, here I am again. Sorry it took me soooooooooooooo long to update, but I had trouble at school. Now here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and please review!

And everyone who has reviewed thanks!

**Chapter eight: Revelations**

They had a few babysit days together, until it was full moon. Regina was no where to be seen and Harry and Hermionbe asked the three others to babysit.

"But you have to ask Regina, too! We don't know where she is, she never misses class!" Georgia said very concerned.

"Don't worry, I think I might know where she is. When you come tonight I will explain everything to you!" Hermione said

"Ok, see you in one hour!" Harry said

And with that the two teachers got to theie quaters.

The hour went by very quickly and soon the three friends were on their way to the headmaster.

"Children!" Stefen said as they stood in front of the stone gargoyles. They sprung alive and revield a sirald staircase, which led up to Harry's office. Thy went on the staircase and entered the office.

"Welcome you three! I know you wonder where Regina is. I will tell you, but First you must promise me something Ok?" Harry said to them as they enterd.

"Of course, we promise.!" They answered in a unison

"Ok. You aren't allowed to tell anything to anyone, especially Regina. And don't interupt me till i have finished!"

"Ok!" They said curious about what they were going to hear!"

"First of all, Regina is a werewolf," this was followed by gasps from everyone, "Yes, she is down at the Whomping Willow, there is a secret passage to the Shreeking Sheck. This tree was planted, because one of my fathers best friends was a werewolf. They did somethink unimagble for him as they discoverd. They became animagi, because werewolfs aren't that dangeruos to animals than to humans. Now I wanted to ask you, if you would like to do the same thing for Regina. Of course we will help you, so it doesn't take to long."

"Of course we will do it, but isn't it illegal?" Georgia asked.

"I have talked to the Minister of Magic and he allowed me and my wifeto teach you!"

"This is great, can you show us your animagi forms?" Stefen asked

"Hermione Honey, come and show them your forms!"

"Excuse me have you said forms? I thought everyone can only have one form!" Henry said.

"No, good wizzards can have more, but it's not usual to have more than two!" Georgia said before Harry could even answer.

"Yes, that's right." Harry said and at this moment, there came a snowy white owl, which could have been the twin of Hedwig!

"This is so cool Pr...ah Hermione!" Stefen said. Then the owl turned into a black cat with chocolate brown eyes and after that, Hermione was standing in front of them.

"Thanks! Now it's your turn Harry!" she said. Harry turned into a black dog with emerald green eyes, then he turned into a silvery white stag and then to everyones surprise he tuened into a golden phoenix.

"You have three?" Georgia asked stunned

"Yes" said the returned professor." For today, i give each of you a book, that you can learn the theory of becoming animagi, and next time we will start. I must say it one more time, no word to anyone especially Regina!"

"Yes, Harry" they said in a unison and walked to theír common rooms, each thinking about the news they got from the Headmaster. They wished eachother good night before the departed.

* * *

Now i have gotten at leat one chapter, i know it's short but pease review. Perhaps if i get more reviews, i am motivated to update more often. Thanks again to all my reviewers!

Morgiane


End file.
